You Came
by DreamsReality
Summary: High school does weird things to those in love.
1. Will You Come?

You Came, Part One

During the summers, Gaara took classes at the local community college. Art classes. His portfolio could rival just about any fourth-year Art Major's. From his sixth year of school to his present ninth year, he had become so good that he was offered a job as the teacher's aide at his high school.

High school had been much worse than they said it would be. The redhead had known that from the start. He was never liked and going to a place where your popularity controlled your role, Gaara knew it would just suck.

He was an artist, Gaara was, and popularity didn't suit him. His favorite colour was black and he wore it often. He even wore it around his eyes – make-up wasn't only for those jumpy, cheery girls with the blond hair and short skirts. His ears were pierced as well as his lip - generally, that didn't count if you wanted to be popular – not that he did. He just preferred to be alone.

Alone, save one person.

A boy named Naruto.

They met in an Advanced Art class where Gaara was actually the teacher. On the first day, Naruto had tried to come into the class and upon seeing his clothing; Gaara had tried to refuse him entry. No one in Gaara's class wore polo's and khakis. Seriously. However, upon closer review of his class list, it became apparent that Naruto was, in fact, supposed to be in his class.

Throughout the first semester, things between the two were quite rocky. Only sharpened by the distinct differences between teacher and pupil.

The only thing that served to dull those deadly cliffs was their style. Not in clothing or in friends; not in personality or in expression; but in painting and in drawing. One was dark in the way shadows creep and silence screams; while the other was dark in the way loneliness follows and pain breeds.

After the first semester, the two were relatively nice to each other.

After the first year, they had reached an understanding.

After the second year, they were friends.

During their third year, Naruto invited Gaara to a party to celebrate the successful season of football Naruto had just had. And to tell him something important. Naturally, Gaara declined, asking for a rain check. Being the man that he was, Naruto accepted the rain check, and promised with a signature smile, to hold his redheaded friend to it. The rest of the year went off without a hitch and the two became closer friends.

Still, over the summer, Gaara would never go out with Naruto where the blonde's teammates would be. Too many bad things could happen. You see, Gaara didn't get along with Naruto's friends - they had picked on him, beaten him up and generally made his life a living hell – before Naruto had stepped into the picture. Naruto had assured him over and over again that nothing bad would happen, but the redhead could not bring himself to go.

Soon, it got to the point that football star was beginning to pull away from the emo artist. Not because he really wanted to, but because he felt like he was getting pushed further and further from the redhead. Further and further from the one thing he had come to want most. But, he wasn't going to let the redhead ruin something that could be. Naruto wasn't going to let Gaara go that easily. Or at least, he hadn't planned on it.

Then their senior year started and Gaara was always busy working on his portfolio for college and Naruto got more and more into football, knowing that it would be the only thing to get him into college. Then, the invites stopped. The talking stopped - the smiles and the friendly waves, the subtle glances and the silent understanding, it all stopped.

A few weeks passed.

One day, late after school, Gaara made his way to the parking lot with his portfolio under his arm only to find a rather odd person sitting on the trunk of his car. Inside, he smiled.

"Practice?" The redhead asked.

"Canceled," replied the blond.

"Why?"

"Game."

"Tonight?"

"Friday."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

An awkward pause.

"Move?" The redhead questioned, lifting coal outlined emeralds to sapphires.

"Sure."

The blond hopped down off of his perch on the redhead's trunk and stood awkwardly by as the artist put his portfolio in and closed the trunk. The two leaned against the side of the car, a few inches from each other, close enough to be almost intimate.

"Dinner?" The blond asked softly, fingering the hem of his Letterman's jacket.

"Tonight?" The artist asked, looking over at the quarterback's nervously fiddling fingers.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Now?" Gaara asked, watching the blond fidget.

"Yes," the blond replied.

"Okay," the redhead replied moving to the driver's side of his car and opening the door.

"Actually," Naruto began, "I was hoping you would ride with me…?"

"Oh. Alright." Gaara closed his door and smiled a rare smile at his friend. "I'd like that."

After Gaara locked his car, the two made their way – quite amicably – towards Naruto's car. Inside, the silence was comfortable as Gaara looked through Naruto's iPod, searching for something acceptable. Just as the first Linkin Park song started to play, Naruto started up the car and they were off.

Dinner was great and the company was better. The two laughed – or Naruto laughed and Gaara cracked a few smiles. Conversation flowed easily and their spirits lifted, or at least Naruto's did, for he had something important to ask Gaara. The football player gained more and more confidence as the dinner progressed and by the time the waiter came around with the dessert menu, he was feeling really good about receiving a positive response to his question.

After the two enjoyed their desserts, the bill came, Naruto reached for it but the quickness of Gaara's reflex caught him off guard, "I'm buying. You drove, I'll buy. It's only fair."

The blond blushed but nodded, his hand behind his head, rubbing his neck. "Alright."

Gaara paid the bill and smiled to himself as Naruto fidgeted. It was quite obvious that the blond had something on his mind; the redhead stood up and pushed his chair in. He pulled his jacked on and waited for the blond to get everything situated. "Spill it, Naruto."

Blue eyes looked up, completely shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking about something, and you're thinking quite hard. I can see the wheels turning." Gaara started walking towards the door, looking back over his shoulder at his friend.

The blond blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I… I was just thinking that… Maybe you'd come to our last football game? It's senior night and I thought… I just thought that since it is the last one ever, you might make an exception and come? I would really like you to be there."

The redhead opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly when nothing came out. He tried again, "Naruto, you know why I don't go to the games. It isn't because I don't want to see you play, it's just… Football really isn't my thing. I don't understand what's going on and I think it's kind of stupid that you put yourself out there to get tackled and possibly hurt all for the sake of some stupid leather ball."

Upon seeing Naruto's fallen expression, the redhead sighed and tried to lighten the mood. "Besides, it's supposed to rain. You know I melt."

Naruto cracked a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but he turned his head quickly and nodded, "Alright. I understand."

The ride back to Gaara's car was a quiet one, even as 'The Little Things Give You Away' started to play softly in the background. By the time they reached Gaara's car, the silence had become awkward and unbearable. Without making it too obvious, Gaara quickly got out of the car and closed the door. Turning to say goodbye, he was too late as Naruto sped out of the parking lot.

Gaara sighed loudly and get into his car and turning it on, he sped home as well.

The next day was awkward in school. Gaara felt like the entire football team was glaring at him, even more than usual. He ignored them, but as it got closer and closer to one thirty, the artist got more and more frustrated. He was certain now that the team was glaring at him and even following him around. As he entered his art class, he had every intention of telling Naruto – none to nicely – to tell his teammates to leave him the hell alone.

But the blond quarterback never showed.

After the class, Gaara went in search of the blond, even more pissed than before. Glancing at his watch, he realized that it was three fifteen – time for the football team to be at practice. Making his way up to the field house, he found the last person he wanted standing in the middle of the road.

Rolling his eyes, he growled low in his throat, "Where's Naruto?"

Watching at irritated redhead, the brunette tilted his head and offered a wickedly furious grin, "You know… If I knew that, I wouldn't be here."

_Perfect_, Gaara thought, _just perfect. He's pissed! This isn't going to get me anywhere. _"Look, Kiba, I just need to talk to him."

The brunette smiled viciously, "Isn't that a coincidence! After he talked to you last night, he never showed up at my house or at school today. He did call me though, just now. And I don't get it, not any of it, but whatever. He wanted me to give you a message."

The redhead nodded, watching the pacing brunette. Idly, Gaara mused that the brunette reminded him of a caged dog watching its prey – it pulled a slight upturn of his lips. "Yes?"

Kiba growled, obviously ready for a fight, "He says that he… Gods help me, but I don't understand how… He says that he's in love with you. He says that wants you to come to the game and see him play just once. That he loves you and wants nothing more than for you to come see him play."

Gaara was speechless.

"You're such a prick, do you know that!?" Kiba growled, "You could at least have the decency to come to his last high school game!" Kiba took a step forward, looking for Gaara to take his challenge. Normally, Gaara would have stood up to him, but not this time.

This time, Gaara took a step back and turned away, heading towards his car.

"Do you hear me, coon-face!? Are you even listening!?" Kiba yelled, flailing his arms, his face bright red.

He drove off, faster than he knew was safe, but his world was spinning. Naruto was in love with him? Naruto – the popular football star, the boy everyone loved! was in love with him! His tummy was all aflutter and he could have sworn that his heart was trying to climb up his throat and leap out of his mouth. There's no way! No way.

But, thinking back, things started to fall into place. The looks Naruto gave him. They casual way the blonds' hands would graze the artist's thighs, wrists, or Naruto's fingers seemed to twitch when their hands were in close proximity – almost as if Naruto wanted to reach out and take Gaara's hand. The subtle glances, the smiles, the way Naruto watched Gaara even across the lunchroom; everything was beginning to fall into place.


	2. Worst Decision of His Life

He drove off, faster than he knew was safe, but his world was spinning. Naruto was in love with him? Naruto – the popular football star, the boy everyone loved! was in love with him! His tummy was all aflutter and he could have sworn that his heart was trying to climb up his throat and leap out of his mouth. There's no way! No way.

But, thinking back, things started to fall into place. The looks Naruto gave him. They casual way the blonds' hands would graze the artist's thighs, wrists, or Naruto's fingers seemed to twitch when their hands were in close proximity – almost as if Naruto wanted to reach out and take Gaara's hand. The subtle glances, the smiles, the way Naruto watched Gaara even across the lunchroom; everything was beginning to fall into place.

But, no, Naruto couldn't be gay! He had that thing for the pink-haired cheerleader! Okay, maybe that was freshman year, but still! It counted. Didn't it? And, how did Naruto even know Gaara was gay? There had been that one time, when they had found a bottle of Rum in Gaara's basement and the two had emptied it. Naruto had wanted to show his friend this wresting move he had seen on TV and something had gone horribly wrong. Some how, Gaara had wound up pinned beneath the blond, their lips pressed together in an awkward, sloppy kiss. Naturally, the two had played it off like nothing had happened. But, now, Gaara was wondering if maybe Naruto had meant to kiss him. Maybe the blond had planned the whole thing!

As he pulled into his driveway of his house and headed inside, Gaara decided that he was going to the game. Even if it meant getting beaten up before, during or – even – after the game.

Seven O'clock came, thirty minutes until the game started, and Gaara was still sitting on his bed, staring into his open closet, trying to decide what to wear. He finally decided on a pair of wide leg charcoal slacks, a black and grey sweater, a black choker and a silver chain to connect his wallet to his pants. Fastening the chain in place, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed out loud, "This is as good as it gets." He touched up his eyeliner for the sixtieth time, adjusted his earrings and sighed.

Dragging his feet, Gaara moved out of his room and down the stairs, heading to his car, his heart hammering in his chest. As he turned the car on, he decided that going to this game was the worst decision he'd made all year. Hell, it was the worst decision he'd made in his whole life.

Gaara put the car in reverse and started the long drive into Hell. Maybe, if he got lucky, he'd make it all the way through and into Heaven. Heaven was his goal.

…....

Naruto couldn't concentrate. Not even with his over confident Coach Kakashi giving the team a bored "pump-up" speech. Not even with Kiba trying to hype him up and jabbing him in the shoulder. Not at all.

Then, finally, it was time to go out onto the field and Iruka was herding the team out like a bunch of children going to recess. The imagery wasn't too off, considering Iruka was normally a kindergarten teacher. He'd just taken the job as offensive coach so that he could spend more time with his boyfriend, Kakashi. But, the two were pretty good together; making good calls and helping the team remain undefeated all season. Even as he thought about his coaches and the approaching game, Naruto couldn't make himself focus. He just kept thinking about that redhead and how he had acted when they had had dinner.

Consciously, Naruto knew that Gaara didn't do sports and it wasn't that the redhead didn't want to see him play – it was just that the redhead would be very out of place. Consciously, Naruto knew that the redhead didn't mean anything by what he'd said - football just wasn't Gaara's thing. Consciously, Naruto knew all of that, but he couldn't make it okay in his heart or really even in his head.

Before he knew it, the whistle was blowing and the game had started. Try as he might, the quarterback couldn't get his heart into the game. He played numbly, missing a few easy passes, even throwing a few interceptions – something he never did.

Finally, half time came, and Naruto found himself relieved to be finished with the first half. Somehow, they were still winning, if only by three points, but winning is winning. Making his way over to the water and Gatorade table, he glanced up into the stands – against his will. There he was, sitting in the sixth row back, right behind the band and the cheerleaders, cowering against the handrail, the redhead sat, looking terribly apprehensive and possibly terrified. But, when Naruto looked up at the redhead, he's smiled. He's smiled and offered a small little wave.

Naruto had to do a double take. It really was Gaara. He really had come!

The rest of the game went off with out a hitch. Naruto started playing like himself. He didn't miss any passes, he threw no interceptions and most of all, he played like he cared. No one could touch him.

The quarterback was on fire.

……

Taking into account that Gaara didn't know anything about football, it was obvious – even to him – that Naruto didn't play well in the first half. He just seemed _off._ According to the people sitting around him, and the screaming pink haired cheerleader, Naruto never played this badly. He never, _ever_, threw interceptions. And yet, he'd thrown three tonight. Maybe, Gaara pondered, Naruto was worried about how he would play with Gaara watching. Maybe, Naruto was still mad at him. Maybe, Gaara made a huge mistake by coming to the game. He considered leaving; he even played it through in his head. It wouldn't be that hard. He'd just get up, slide past the twenty or so people sitting between him and the stairs to freedom and then run to his car. There, see! It'd be easy!

Then, he'd look down at the players and see that lovely blonde, running away to throw the ball and he lost all connection between his brain and his legs. He just couldn't make himself get up. So, Gaara sat through the fist half, terrified that he had made the wrong decision by coming to the game, his heart hammering in his chest, thinking that the score was his fault. Even though he didn't go to the games, he kept track of his teams score record. He was a loner, not an idiot.

Then, thankfully, halftime came. Gaara watched as Naruto made his way to the water table and – for the first time – Gaara really, really looked at the quarterback; it hit the redhead like a ton of bricks, the blonde was a God. His shoulders were broad and beefy; his biceps were big and strong; his legs were thick and well muscled; and, that backside was just _delicious._ He shook his head and tired to focus, realizing that Naruto was looking up at him, the redhead smiled and waved.

Soon, the game was over and Gaara didn't even notice as the second half passed. He just watched the quarterback and drooled a little every time Naruto looked up at him. The redhead marveled at the way the blonde moved, how lithe and limber he was for his size and muscle build. Just watching Naruto play made Gaara completely forget about everything else – it made him giddy as a schoolgirl.

When the final whistle was blown and the air horn went off, Gaara stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered. The final score was an incredible 89-52.

Soon, the cheering stopped and the crowd started to file out of the stadium, leaving the teams to shake hands and the team's managers to clean up the mess while the players went to shower and change. Looking back over his shoulder, Gaara offered another smile at Naruto and turned back to the steps, heading out to his car.

……

Naruto was so excited he couldn't stand to get changed. He couldn't even stand to shower. The blonde just went into the locker room for the warm-down speech and then walked as fast as he could without actually running to the parking lot. When he got there, Naruto started walking slowly and looking around as he transferred his helmet from his left hand to his right hand and back, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

The blonde looked all around the for redhead, almost giving up and going to shower before his sapphire blues saw the twinkling of silver as Gaara shifted his position, leaning back against the wall. The two looked at each other for a moment before the redhead pushed away from the wall and started towards the blonde. Naruto took the cue from his redheaded friend and they met in the middle, Naruto looking curiously down at Gaara and the redhead looking stern and quite decided up at the blonde.

Before Naruto could react, Gaara's lips were pressed against his and the pale, pale hand was buried in his blonde hair. A few seconds of shock passed before Naruto melted into the kiss, his brilliant sapphire's drifting closed and his hands finding the slender, pale hips of the redhead. The two kissed for what felt like hours before Naruto pulled back and whispered against kiss swollen, reddened lips, "I take it you got my message?"

The redhead just smiled and pressed his lips against the blonde's again, pulling Naruto against him as he moved back against the wall. The quarterback took the hint and pressed himself against the artist, worming his way between slender hips, pressing his muscled body tightly against the slight one before him and lifted Gaara's leg to wrap it around his hips. Wiggling himself closer, Naruto pressed his groin flush against the artist's and started to grind himself against the slighter boy.

Gaara found himself whimpering. Absolutely whimpering as his blonde kissed him harder and mashed their groins together. Rocking like they were, Gaara felt like his body was going to burst. The harder they kissed, the harder Gaara rocked back against Naruto's hips. The longer they kissed, the more Gaara couldn't stand it! Putting his hands on the blonde gods' shoulders, Gaara pushed him back, panting furiously. Managing to whisper a muted, "Yes," before Naruto smashed their lips together again, Gaara sucked in a deep breath and kissed his lover back.

It wasn't long before the two of them had forgotten where they were and what they were doing there, but a not so friendly yell, started them so badly, Naruto pushed away from Gaara and jumped in front of his new lover, shielding him from the intruders.

"Naruto, what on _earth_ are you _doing!?!_" Demanded the furious brunette, the red tattoos on his cheeks creasing in his anger.

The blonde lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, blushing and stammering, "Uh… I was… We were… You see, Gaara..."

The redhead rolled his eyes and stepped up to this lover, wrapping his thin arms around the big waist and resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder, "We were making out, Kiba. Thanks for ruining the moment."

Naruto blushed furiously but slid his hands to cover Gaara's, lacing their fingers. "Kiba, this is my boyfriend," the blonde finally spit out.

The brunette glared, shook his head, and stomped off.

"Gaara," Naruto began.

"I didn't mean to make your friend angry, Naruto… I'm sorry…" The pale boy released his hold on the tanned boy and moved back to stand against the wall.

Naruto turned to look at his lover and smiled softly, offering his hand, "Let's go back to my house? I think we've got a lot of talking to do."

Hand in hand, the two made their way to Naruto's car, where the blonde opened the door for his slight, redheaded boyfriend before getting into the driver's side and starting the engine.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch.


End file.
